Teacher
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: One shot unless there is demand to carry on, Brittana fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: At the moment just a one shot tell me if you'd like me to keep it going. I will also put up on wattpad. I know it's kinda unrealistic but.

Brittany looked down at her timetable, she had English. The teacher was Ms. Lopez, she was new and Brittany had no idea who she was. Other students brushed past Brittany in a hurry to get to their classes.

Quinn came up behind Brittany scaring her.

"Hey bitch!" Quinn greeted Brittany, not in a mean way but in a playful way.

"God Q I hate English" Brittany stated.

"Ummn excuse me."

"Sorry Q" Brittany apologized "I just forgot that you don't like me taking the lord's name in vain, blah de blah."

"Piss off B!"

"Ohh somebody's getting catty."

"You maybe" Quinn replied mockingly.

"For fucks sake Q take a chill pill!"

"Well maybe somebody should stop pressuring me to do drugs" Quinn smirked sarcastically "Hey just kidding" as she nudged Brittany in the shoulder. The pair walked in to the English class room and sat near the back, they were some of the first ones in though it was after lunch so most students were a few minutes late.

Brittany didn't usually turn up to her lessons as she failed all her subjects anyway but this year she was going to try. Ms. Lopez is kind of hot Brittany thought to herself smiling before reaching for her pencil case, note book and text book out of her bag that she had placed beside her feet.

Santana looked around the class so she could mentally assess the students that were already there. One of them was a boy with a black Mohawk, grey t-shirt, dark jeans and letter man jacket. Another was a girl with blonde hair styled into a bob which was pulled back, she had on a cheerio's uniform and was doodling into her note book. The third student had long blonde hair with a side fringe that was pulled into a high pony, she was also wearing a cheerio's uniform, she was rather cute Santana thought.

A few more students entered the class room and it slowly began to fill up until almost every seat was taken.

"Okay class is Rachel here" Santana said as she started to make her way down the register.

"So today we are going to start working on Twelfth night by Shakespeare, does anybody already no anything about the play" Santana asked the class not expecting an answer.

Quinn put her hand up a few seconds later volunteering an answer.

"Yes what's your name" Santana queried while pointing to Quinn.

"It's Quinn and Twelfth night was about two twins who are separated in a shipwreck, one of them decides to cross dress so she can get a job and there's a lot of weird shit that happens" Quinn answered and everybody hysterically laughed.

"Well yes that is technically correct though 'weird shit' is not an appropriate term to use" Santana stated again making the class laugh.

Getting bored Brittany stopped paying attention and began to daydream. Then Brittany thought what it would be like to kiss her teacher, do more with her, she then slapped herself in the face while loudly calling out "idiot!"

"Would you like to elaborate on that…?"

"Brittany and nah, I wouldn't"

"Daydreaming are we Brittany?"

"Guess so miss, got bored"

"Well will you get bored in the afterschool you're getting then Brittany" Ms. Lopez said in a stern voice while writing out the slip before handing it to Brittany.

It was the day after and Brittany entered the room, the slip in her hand, signed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez,"

"Call me Santana!" Santana said pulling Brittany up to her chest…


	2. AN

I have decided that this is going to stay as a one shot but I will upload another story shortly that isn't with a similar plot line. And by the way if it didn't make sense I'm a 14 year old girl who writes on her exams that that subject is 'bae' or 'Mr/Miss/Mrs ******* is the best teacher in the world' in hope she won't fail them. Also last year my English teacher was American (I live in England) and most lessons she'd bang on for 40 minutes about how much she loved the word tabhanging and other shit like that.


End file.
